Wolf Child
by LylithOfTheTrial
Summary: Lylith has been living in the forest ever since her mother was taken away when she was a child. She decides to go on a journey to find her. With a wolf as her companion she sets off, along the way meeting some friends, and some foes. Will she succeed? What will happen if she does? Mostly OCs, some Legolas and Aragorn in there. The image is NOT mine. I found it on google images.
1. Lylith

**Hello! :) Thank you for reading. There is some Elvish in this so i'll put the translations at the bottom.**

**Enjoy and feel free to leave a review :)**

* * *

**Wolf Child**

"_Naneth! __Tira ten' rashwe!" I cried. I was a child, my long inky black tresses falling delicately down my back, and my mother being taken away from me by a group of men, leaving me sobbing and alone curled up in the cloak my mother had wrapped around me to keep me warm. _

"_Uuma dela, Lylith." She whispered to me as they carried her away, "Amin mela lle."_

_Tears fell down my young face and I lay in the dark woods, frightened, alone and crying for my mother._

It has been years since that day, yet I still find myself plagued with uncontrollable sadness each time my mind replays the scene. I have coped, living off the fruits of nature, even resorting to steal from nearby villages when needed. My life has never been the same though, that is for sure. I don't know why I was in this forest, the one I haven't left since in hope she will return for me. I don't know why she was taken away.

My only friend is a wolf, Falathiel. She has stood by me for years, protecting me and looking out for me, she truly is my guardian angel.

"You know, I want to find her." I tell Falathiel who's ears perk up. She is listening. She always listens. I run my fingers gracefully through her beautiful white fur and she lifts her head to look at me. Her piercing eyes are so full of understanding, I know she can understand me; it is I who cannot speak her language.

"I must know what happened to her. Tell me, do you think me wise to begin such an adventure? I do not even know if she still lives." Her head tilts to the side and she suddenly stands. I don't need any further encouragement.

Packing up my few belongings in a bag I pull up the hood on my cloak, the only thing I have of my mother, a constant reminder of what happened. I have grown into it; what was before just a huge blanket to me is now a magnificent blue cloak that reaches the floor. I collect my bow, position my quiver on my side and set off with Falathiel in search of the truth, not knowing what would await me.

I haven't really journeyed much in the years I have spent in the forest, I couldn't bring myself to leave the place where she had been taken away. But now, I do so willingly. I know she will not come back, so I must go to her.

I tread carefully and gracefully through a maze of autumnal colours. Leaves litter the ground and vines crawl up the trees, the branches rustle overhead, almost as if they are whispering to each other in some ancient tongue. The forest is truly a place of wonder.

After walking for a good long while, I stop and start a small fire. The sun is setting and is creating a beautiful warm glow through the trees, I know I must stop and rest for the night. Falathiel goes off into the forest, she never wonders far, and returns with food. I can't deny the feeling of guilt at the rabbit I now skin and cook, but I feel thankful for the meal it has given me. Of course the wolf will devour her meal without any of the preparation I feel is necessary, or the guilt, but that is just nature. Nature is cruel, and the more I discover about nature the more I believe that.

When my hunger is satisfied I put out the fire, I remove my cloak and wrap it around me, sheltering me from the cold night air. Falathiel curls up beside me, she will stay awake until I am asleep, and I close my eyes.

I dream of a life quite different to my own, my mother was still with me. We were in a beautiful land with a huge sparkling river and I was inside a room with her, looking into a mirror. I saw a reflection in the mirror, a girl with piercing blue eyes and long dark hair, extremely pale skin and dark pink lips that looked as if they had been coloured, but had not. She was beautiful. Surely this was not me? My mother was standing behind me, her dark hair shorter than mine, and it was tucked behind her pointed ears, where mine were covered. She also had piercing blue eyes, though they didn't seem quite as bright as mine. She smiled at me and I turned around to face her, only to find that she was no longer there, instead Falathiel was in her place and we were no longer in this beautiful land, but in the forest. I heard her growling. She never growls, what is going on?

I wake to find myself surrounded by a group of elves on horses. Falathiel is growling at them, protecting me. The elves all have their bows aimed at us. One of the elves jumps off his horse and approaches me, bow aimed, the wolf goes to attack him but I stop her. I don't want her getting hurt.

"Mani naa essa en lle?" He asks me. He has long blonde hair that falls past his shoulders, and dark eyes. It is his crown that catches my eye, golden, but intertwined with leaves. He seems to be an elf of importance, and strangely familiar to me.

"Lylith," I reply "Mankoi lle irma sint?"

He laughs and lowers his bow. I raise my eyebrow, who is this?

"I am Prince Ellian, son of the Elvenking. You are far from home, Lylith. With a wolf for company? Tell me, how long have you been travelling? "

"Home?" Home. I always considered my home to be in the forest. I don't know why I didn't try to find my home. Probably because I don't remember it, I don't know where it is.

"…Yes, a long time then? Well, where are you going?" Another elf jumps down off his horse and walks over. He looks very much like Ellian, long blonde hair and dark eyes.

"May we assist you on your journey?" The second elf asks me.

"This is my brother, Legolas." Ellian tells me, that explains the similarities. Though Legolas is slightly taller.

I do consider their offer, as assistance could be nice. But this is something I need to do alone. It is selfish of me to ask them to assist me on a task that is purely for my own benefit. They must have more important things to do than help me find my mother. So I politely decline their offer.

"I appreciate the offer, but I am perfectly fine thank you." Legolas and Ellian look at each other and Ellian whispers something to Legolas. Legolas nods. I wonder what they are saying but I think it rude to ask.

"Very well, we wish you the best on your quest. Tenna' ento lye omenta."

With a nod of my head, Falathiel and I were on our way. Unaware of a certain elf prince, who followed behind us.

* * *

**Naneth! Tira ten' rashwe! = Mother! Look out!**

**Uuma dela, Lylith. = Don't worry, Lylith.**

**Amin mela lle = I love you.**

**Falathiel = Angel/ Angelic.**

**Mani naa essa en lle? = What is your name?**

**Mankoi lle irma sint? = Why do you want to know?**

**Tenna' ento lye omenta. = Until next we meet.**

**Lylith means 'wolf child' hence the wolf and the title :) Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Ellian

**So, here's chapter 2! :) Thank you for taking the time to read, and feel free to review :) **

**I'm not sure how many chapters I will end up with, not even near the end yet though so stick around ;)**

**Again, translations at the bottom.**

* * *

**Wolf Child - Chapter 2**

**Ellian  
**

My horse Ilri and I continue in pursuit of Lylith and her wolf, I stay far enough away that I go unseen and unheard, but my keen senses detect her direction. I'm not quite sure why I feel so inclined to follow her, perhaps because both her face and name bring such familiarity that I feel compelled to assist her. I don't know why but I feel like I know her.

Ilri is the fastest horse in all middle earth, I'm sure of it. Also, the most intelligent, he looks at me with such understanding that I feel he truly knows what I say. The bond between animal and us is a fascinating one, a fantastic friendship between creature and elf, yet no words are ever spoken. Sometimes, words aren't necessary. Just a look or such an action as a swish of the tail, can say what a thousand words couldn't.

That is why I so often wander the forest, nature can speak a thousand words yet not utter one. It is a beautiful thing. Yet, I am now forced to travel with a group, for it is not wise for someone of my 'importance' to travel alone. Wandering the forest is simply not the same when you are with a group of guards, they don't appreciate the beauty, not as I do. I don't see how I am any more important than anyone else. Just because I have a crown, does not make me superior. However their eyes cannot see that, so I must do as I am told.

Well, until now anyway. My brother is a good one, he allowed me to take off before the guards would notice. He knows how much I long to get away, to be free of all the duties that come with my title. Don't misunderstand, I love being a prince, it does come with great privileges, but also with huge responsibility. It is nice to be free of that responsibility.

Surrounding me is a rainbow of colours, rich autumn leaves carpet the floor, vibrant green vines climb up the trees that tower above me, drops of golden sunshine leak through the canopy of branches creating splashes of spotlight here and there. Truly stunning.

I end up thinking about the elf I now follow, I cannot understand why she looks so familiar to me. It is obvious she has been living in the forest for a long time, and I have no idea why. She is on some sort of quest, though I do not know what it is she seeks. Why do I feel so compelled to follow her?

Ilri starts to slow and I see the sun is starting to go down. Lylith must have stopped for the night. I find a small clearing and set up a sleeping area. I don't want to start a fire, just in case the glow is detected. I eat some lembas bread, I always carry some around with me, and fall asleep surrounded by the soft sounds of the forest.

I awake to the sound of a scream, it is still dark and I am immediately on my feet. I jump on Ilri's back and we go to find the source of the sound. There are a group of bandits, surrounding Lylith and the wolf. The wolf is trying to attack but I see she walks with difficulty and I spot the blood staining her white fur. Still unseen, I draw and arrow and release it, aiming straight for a bandit who was about to attack Lylith. It is a perfect hit and he is instantly killed, Lylith looks around and spots me. I shoot another arrow, killing another bandit, there is just one more. Lylith draws an arrow and shoots, quicker that I thought was possible, she is extremely fast! It hits, not quite as accurately as mine but she instantly shoots another arrow and the bandit lies dead.

Her attention is immediately focused on the wolf, she starts whispering soothing words, the wolf is whimpering in pain and there is bright red blood oozing from a cut on her side, where the bandits must have attacked with a sword. I kneel beside the elf and now I can hear her words.

"Tanka harwar, mellonamin amin heraetha. Tanka harwar." She is using a healing spell, much to my surprise. Not many elves have such healing powers, who is this?

"Amin dele ten' he." She turns to me and I nod, I must admit that I am worried too. The blood continues to flow, though slightly less than before, and the wolf does look like she is in pain. I can see a single tear trailing down Lylith's cheek and I feel sorry for her, I would be inconsolable if this was Ilri.

We light a fire and make sure the wolf, Falathiel I think she calls her, is warm. Lylith also cleans the cut as much as possible and manages to stop the bleeding. That is all we can do for now.

She hasn't said anything to me about my following her but I suppose that's because she has more important things on her mind. For now, we make sure Falathiel is warm and safe and we rest, not sure what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Tanka harwar = Healing spell.**

**Mellonamin, amin heraetha. = I'm sorry my friend. **

**Amin dele ten' he = I'm worried about her. **


	3. Falathiel

**Teeny chapter, but here is chapter 3 :) **

**Thank you for reading :)**

* * *

**Wolf Child - Chapter 3**

**Falathiel**

Falathiel is whimpering in pain for most of the night, I can't block out the sound of her agony, it is heart breaking. And to make matters worse I now have to keep myself composed as I have company. It appears that I have been followed, I knew I shouldn't have trusted those elves. At this precise moment though, all I care about is Falathiel. I honestly don't know how much longer I have left with her.

This is when I find nature the cruellest, when you discover that it is not only the things you walk amongst, it is also the person you are and those who surround you who are cruel. Only the innocent seem to be presented with heartbreaking situations such as this. I do not see how that is fair. My poor companion is the only friend I have, I cannot let her be taken away from me. I have this horrible feeling festering in the pit of my stomach, and I know I don't have much time left.

I manage to sleep for what is probably only an hour before I am up and tending to the wound yet again. It doesn't look good; it looks as if infection has got into it. A few tears escape my eyes and before I know it I am curled up in a ball, sobbing. I can't lose her, I just _can't_.

My crying awakes Ellian who stands a few feet away, awkwardly. He doesn't quite seem to know what to do so he just pats me on the shoulder and leaves me to it. Good. I don't want him here, I don't want his sympathy and I definitely _don't_ want him to think me weak. I am not weak.

"I do not think you are weak," he says, as if he can read my mind "I would be the same if it were Ilri here."

"You know _nothing_!" I spit, my voice cracking slightly, "She is all I have, she is my only friend, a true companion. I have been living in the forest for years and she has stayed by my side the whole time. She has kept me sane, kept me alive and given me hope. I-I can't l-lose her." By the end I am sobbing yet again, but I feel like I got my point across.

At this point Falathiel stirs and her eyes open briefly. I am instantly by her side, stroking the fur behind her ears lovingly. She whines softly and I see the sadness in her eyes, hidden behind a mask of pain. She doesn't want me to cry for her. I wipe the tears from my eyes and smile shakily to show I understand her. At that she seems to relax a little. I began to sing to her, a song that I remembered from somewhere.

"Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín.  
An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen.  
Boe naid bain gwannathar,  
Boe cuil ban firitha.  
Boe naer gwannathach…"

My only friend nudges my hand with her nose and whimpers once more. I stroke her fur and leave a kiss on the top of her head before I see the final life leave her body. She is gone.

* * *

**It's heartbreaking, I know :'(**

**Translation for the song: You are not bound to loss and silence.  
For you are not bound to the circles of this world.  
All things must pass away,  
All life is doomed to fade.  
Sorrowing you must go…**

**Feel free to leave a review :) **


	4. Reine

**Thank you for reading and favouriting and reviewing and whatnot :) **

**Here is chapter 4! **

* * *

**Wolf Child - Chapter 4**

**Reine**

Grief is a bitter emotion, for you can have it for the rest of your life but it will not do a thing. Once something is gone, it will never come back. Refusing to accept that will only cause more pain. But isn't that what life is all about? Pain? Without the cold, you wouldn't appreciate the comfort of warmth, without hate you wouldn't appreciate the wonders of love. Without pain, where would we be? It is true that you can never fully appreciate what you have until it is gone, but surely that just emphasises life's barbaric ways? That you can only truly adore something when it has been taken from you? What kind of twisted design is that?

I watch as she clings to the body of her dead companion and feel nothing but sympathy for her; it is obvious that they'd had a special bond between them. I don't really know what to say, I know she doesn't want me around but I'm not going to leave her in this state. So I just wait, I wait until she has calmed down. I will not deny that a few tears escape my eyes at this scene, it is desperately sad to watch.

When Lylith has wiped away the last of her tears, for now anyway, she stands and goes to walk away from the body. However, I stop her.

"You can't just walk away like this, leaving her here." I think I've probably crossed the line by this point, but I know she'll regret just walking away.

"Leave me _alone_! I don't know who you are, you don't know who I am! Please do not tell me what to do like you _know_how I feel!" She snaps and once again tries to walk away. This time I step in front of her, and I speak before she can object.

"Then _tell _me! Tell me why you are here and where you are going. I honestly just want to help you." She stops and sighs.

"Fine," she says as if there is nothing she wants less than to talk to me "I'll start from the beginning…"

And so she does, we sit down next to the body of her guardian angel, as she tells me, and I suddenly know so much more about her. She tells me of her mother being taken away when she was just a child, living in the forest, adventures and stories, all that she remembers from her life previous to the forest, and most of all about her longing to be reunited with her mother.

In the end we burn the body, to pay our last respects to a friend, marking the end of a life that will be greatly missed. Then, we are on our way. I think Lylith has realised I'm not leaving, as she says nothing about my presence, instead choosing to ignore me.

We eventually reach the end of the forest and are greeted with miles of grassy hillside, when we hear rustling behind us. We both turn around to be greeted by the sight of an enormous bear and before we have time to fire any arrows an elf comes stumbling out of the trees. She is strange looking, for an elf anyway, with long mahogany hair in a braid and hazel eyes. Still delicate features but not at all elf-like. She turns to the bear and laughs.

"Honestly Baelraee, you're not very good at sneaking up are you?" She turns to us and smiles, when she smiles you can see she is actually quite beautiful. "I'm Reine, and this is Baelraee."

I wonder how long she has been following us. It cannot have been long as I'm sure we would have spotted a bear following us. I go to speak, but Lylith speaks first.

"Why are you following us? What do you want?" I think this is a little harsh as Reine seems perfectly friendly to me, but I suppose her questions are reasonable.

"I don't know, we don't get many travellers around here, excuse me for being curious! And who might you be?" Her tone is much softer when she speaks to me, Lylith rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Why don't you walk with us?" I ask Reine and she nods, she looks back and upon seeing that Baelraee is following, catches up with Ilri and I. I tell her my name, but I leave out my title, I want to leave all of that behind me. I tell her about my following Lylith and the strange curiosity I felt towards her and she speaks up.

"I felt the same! I don't know why but I was intrigued so I followed you. Strange." I agree, but I don't really know what else to say on the subject so we walk in silence. Lylith is walking ahead of us.

I know she won't approve of me inviting another person on our quest but Reine seems very nice, I cannot just leave her. So Lylith will just have to put up with us. We walk until we see the sun beginning to set, we then set up for the night, Lylith not saying a word the whole time.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a review :)**

**Next chapter should be up within a day :)**


	5. Koraliiana

**Chapter 5 has arrived :) Took a lot longer to write this and I need to figure out where i'm going from here because I have a few ideas.**

**Thank you for reading, a review would be appreciated :)**

* * *

**Wolf Child - Chapter 5  
**

**Koraliiana**

I feel empty, a shell of my former self. Loss has consumed me, demanding my attention every time I am close to forgetting. I can never forget. Falathiel's death has only made me more determined to find my mother, I have nothing now and so I have nothing to lose. I fear I am becoming so full of hate and negative emotion that it will soon take over and control me. Though Ellian has not helped in the slightest.

I begin to trust him and what does he do? He invites some sad excuse for an elf on a quest that is mine, and mine alone! I suppose that I have now learnt my lesson about trust, it is pointless. Trust will always let you down.

I hear them talking and she is giggling at something he is saying. I don't care to listen to what they say, as soon as the opportunity arises to leave them, I will seize it. I move as far away from them as is possible whilst keeping the warmth of the fire and pretend to be asleep until they finally decide to rest. As soon as I hear they are asleep, I pick up my bag and walk away.

I'm tired, as I have been walking all day, but I need to get away. I can't see much either so I stumble through bushes and streams in a desperate attempt to put as much distance between them and me as possible. I walk for hours like this until I feel an unbearable shooting pain in my head and I collapse to the ground. Everything goes black.

My head is pounding as I open my eyes. My vision is clouded and my thoughts are slightly hazy as I take in my surroundings. It is daytime and I sit up slowly, going slightly dizzy as I do so. Sitting cross-legged on the ground beside me is an elf. Somewhere in the back of my mind I am wondering just how many elves there are wondering around, or if I am just misfortunate enough to stumble across all of them in a matter of a few days.

She is extremely pale, even for an elf, and has piercing blue eyes that are almost identical to mine. Her pitch-black hair hangs straight just below her shoulders and she is dressed all in black. She just sits and stares at me for a good few minutes until I stand up.

"Koraliiana." She whispers, as if she hasn't spoken in many years. She continues to stare at me, it's rather unsettling. I go to walk away.

"Wait!" She says and I stop, sighing impatiently. "Y-You fainted, or at least I think you did, and you shouldn't travel alone in case it h-happens again. I could travel with you for a while, just for a few d-d-days?"

I consider this; she seems quiet enough and I suppose she has a fair point. Just for a few days? What harm could it do?

"Okay then," I find myself saying "Just for a few days though."

As we walk we begin to chat; I tell her my quest and a little bit about myself and she does the same. Her name is Koraliiana; she ran away from home a few years ago and has been wandering around ever since. She hopes to one day find someone to settle down with but she says she cannot return home. I ask her why, but she doesn't want to tell me. I appreciate that, as we all need our secrets.

Surprisingly, I am enjoying her company. She is quiet enough to not irritate me, yet we keep pleasant conversation going with ease. Most of all, she gives me hope. Maybe I am not completely alone. Maybe I have a friend.

For hours we walk, until we decide to stop for the night, as I drift off into sleep I feel happy for the first time in what seems like months.

This continues for the next few days, she becomes my best friend. My only friend.

"You know, I really appreciate your company. I didn't realise how much I needed a friend." I tell her, and she beams.

"Everybody needs a friend." She smiles, and I do not notice the glare she sends my way as soon as I turn my back.

That night I hear a noise that wakes me, and I open my eyes to see Koraliiana standing over me dagger in hand, and an evil glint in her eye. I gasp and try to move but I can't.

"Did you think I could let you live? You're one of _them_, don't try to deny it, each is drawn to another." She spits and lifts the dagger above my chest; I close my eyes before shouting, slightly hysterically.

"One of who? I honestly have no idea what you're on about! I trusted you, I trusted you, I trusted you!" I try to lash out but she pins my legs to the floor by standing on them, I am not strong enough to throw her off, stopping me from going anywhere.

"You are a child of Corlanna, I know you are, I don't see why you're still denying it! Oh…" She whispers, realisation dawning on her face whilst my mind is still blank. She brings the dagger to my throat. "Oh! This is magnificent! You don't _know_ do you? You don't know _anything_? This is truly fantastic."

By this point I am so confused I just follow my instincts. I twist to the side with as much strength as I can muster and she is temporarily thrown off guard. I use this time to jump to my feet. Reaching for my bag so as to retrieve my bow, Koraliiana has enough time to come to her senses and she lunges. I feel an intense burning sensation as her dagger tears through my upper arm but I still manage to run, I run as fast as I possibly can in the direction that will put me as far away from her as possible. She tries to chase after me but luckily I am faster. Looking back, all I can see are two pairs of piercing blue eyes watching me.

I run for what seems like hours, tears blurring my vision. I know I am probably safe now but I don't want to stop running. The pain in my arm becomes unbearable and I tear a scrap of spare material from my luckily too large shirt, tying it tightly around my arm in hopes of stemming the bleeding. After that I carry on running.

Now, as exhaustion becomes overwhelming, I fall to the ground sobbing. Sobbing seems to be all I ever do these days. I hear footsteps behind me and I instantly have an arrow drawn and aimed in the direction of the noise. I see a figure but the darkness makes it impossible to make out who it unknown is probably my biggest fear, it is unbearable not knowing what lies before you.

"...Lylith?" It is the voice of Ellian and I am immediately filled with both relief and anger. Can I never be without company? However, I immediately feel guilty for the thought as he sounds relieved to see me. I suppose I did just take off.

I see 2 other figures approaching me and I go to aim my bow once more, but Ellian stops me. It is Reine. And...

"Lylith, this is Koraliiana."

* * *

**So there we have it! Chapter 6 will be up either tomorrow or the next day depending on how much time I get for writing. **


	6. Faint

**Here is chapter 6! Not entirely happy with it, so let me know what you think? And if you have any ideas of where I could go with it then feel free to suggest :) I have lots of ideas and I can't seem to choose one!**

**Elvish translations at the bottom :)**

**Diola lle, melloneamin :)**

* * *

**Wolf Child - Chapter 6**

**Faint**

Deceit is clever. If you can completely convince someone into believing something of your creation then you can control them, manipulate them. I'd imagine that is a nice feeling, having complete control.

However, you are deceiving yourself more than anyone else if you think you can keep it up. More often than not the truth will come to light and when it does, you will have nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide as those who considered you a friend turn against you.

I try to tell them, I try to tell them so many times but they do not believe me. She is not to be trusted. She tried to kill me! They think I am weaving untruths but I shall show them I am not.

Koraliiana went to them after I ran from her. She was leading me in their direction all along. She went to them and told them she had seen me, told them which direction I was headed. If only I knew why.

There is one thing I dwell on, and that is what she said to me just before I escaped.

_"You're one of them, don't try to deny it, each is drawn to another. You are a child of Corlanna."_

The words float around my mind as I try to make sense of them. I'm not very successful. It makes no sense to me. Is this my mother's name? Corlanna?

I decide to leave the subject for now; I will try to find out more at some point. Until then, I need to get rid of Koraliiana. We are travelling to Rohan, in search of Men; we can hopefully find my mother there. Or at least find out what happened to her. That is all I need to focus on now, what I set out to do. We walk until sundown, when we try to find a suitable place to stop for the night.

We stumble into a clearing, only to be met by a troll, sitting by an open fire. Reine screams, nadorhuan, and the troll turns around to look at us. My bow is aimed at the blink of an eye and I fire an arrow. I miss. I don't understand; I never miss. Ellian fires an arrow from horseback and it hits accurately as Koraliiana slashes at the troll's legs, making it howl in pain. I can't focus properly and everything blurs and then goes black as I collapse to the ground.

Blinking wearily into consciousness I think I am seeing double, before I realise it is Ellian and Legolas who stand above me with worried expressions on their faces.

"Mani marte?" I ask, I try to sit up but I find that I don't have the strength.

"You fainted, Lylith. Lye nae dele ten' lle! I do not know why but Koraliiana told us this was not the first time." Legolas looks concerned. I wonder when he got here. He helps me to sit up.

I feel pathetic, sitting here. I have fainted, and not just once, but twice. I do not understand why I have become so weak. I feel weary and cold, yet I am covered in blankets and sitting by a fire, and Ellian tells me that I was out for hours. What is happening to me?

Koraliiana sits opposite me, a smug smile on her face, and I would not be surprised if she had something to do with this. I hate that people don't believe me, yet I can't blame them for I will not be so quick to trust in the future. I am frightened, not just for my safety but for the safety of Reine, Ellian and Legolas. She tried to kill me, so why would she not kill them? As much as I hate to admit it, I do hold a place in my heart for all three, however small it may be. Something about Legolas makes my heart flutter every time I see him.

My mind casts back to Falathiel, times were so much simpler when it was just us and I regret ever starting this quest. I still cannot believe she is gone.

Yet, I know I must carry on. I need to finish what I started. Or at least find some answers.

* * *

**Mani marte? = What happened?**

**Lye nae dele ten' lle! = We were worried about you!**

**Thank you for reading :) Reviews, favourites and alerts are always appreciated! **

**Tenna' ento lye omenta! (Until next we meet)**


	7. Selfish

**Here is chapter 7, sorry i didn't update yesterday, just wasn't in the mood to write. Today i'm not in the greatest of moods, fairly sure my writing reflects that. **

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Reviews, alerts and favourites are much appreciated!**

* * *

**Wolf Child - Chapter 7  
**

**Selfish**

Power is what I crave above all. Complete power gives you the best feeling you could possibly imagine. In my perfect world I would have complete control; no one would dare disobey more for if they did they would die where they stood.

Lylith is a child of Corlanna, yet she doesn't know it. She has incredible power and she doesn't even know, and now that her companion has died… Well, we're all about to witness just how powerful she can be. But I want to be the only powerful one, I don't want to share. Call me selfish, but I don't want to be forgotten again, lost in the background beside a group of people who have the same power as I.

I don't worry so much about the others, Ellian and Reine, though they too are born of the same mother. They still have their companion, the representation of themselves. The animal holds the power safe until they come of suitable age to be able to use their abilities appropriately.

My spirit animal is still living, hence why I do not have access to my power. Power being the strengths of the animal. My companion, Morier, is a black fox. Cunning and sly, she reflects my personality perfectly.

I will do anything to get what I want, but I do not see that as a bad thing. If you just sit around and wait for something good to come along, you will be waiting for your entire life. Nothing good comes to those who sit and wait for it, you have to reach out and take it before anyone else has the chance. That is the only way you can get what you want, and is something I've learnt the hard way.

I know you may think I am a bad person, and I suppose in a way I am, but I have suffered so much in my life that surely selfishness is acceptable?

Lylith doesn't trust me, and she is right not to. I don't want her to live; I don't want any of them to live. We are special you see. There aren't many of us, we're rare. And we are also the last of our kind. So if I can get rid of the remaining then I am the most important. I have the most power, and power is everything.

I would kill Morier in an instant if I could, however, no matter how much the burning desire consumes me, I cannot. We are physically incapable; it would be like suicide to us. Our companions are representations of us; essentially they are us in animal form. We have a special bond. Morier and I, Ellian and Ilri and Reine and Baelraee. And now Lylith has lost Falathiel, the power that she possesses will come to her early. I can't let that happen.

Lylith will discover her new abilities soon enough and I want to be around when that happens, despite knowing so much on the subject I have never actually seen the effects before. It is exciting to know I have so much potential, but I want it to be _mine_ and mine alone. Again I have to ask, is selfishness a bad thing?

I bide my time, earn the trust of Reine, Legolas and Ellian. Legolas is of no interest to me, he is just an ordinary elf in my eyes. The other two, I can see their trust for me is growing, but Lylith is starting to convince Ellian, the sheer persistence of her accusations made him wary of me. This is why I must tread carefully. While I know I could kill maybe one of them while they slept, it would only wake another and I would end up dead. I cannot risk that.

So I will wait until I deem the time to be right and until then I will keep an eye on Lylith and earn the trust of the others. They won't know what has hit them.

I have a lot of time to myself and my thoughts and I start to wonder what a younger version of myself would say to what I am today. I don't care to think about it, I am not proud of the things I have done, nor the things I am willing to do for power, control and fortune.

You know that moment when you think you are important to someone, and then you suddenly realise that you never meant anything to them? Well that inspires the person I am today. I felt out of control, I felt like I had nothing, no one. I felt worthless, useless. Pathetic. Alone. So alone.

But now, I like being alone. Because when I am alone, no one can hurt me but myself. Now, the power drives me forward because it was so missing from me before, I crave the control because it gives me comfort, it makes me feel worthwhile. Special even. So once more I ask, is selfishness a bad thing?

When you have been so hurt that it feels like you are beyond repair, do you regret a little selfishness to make yourself happy again? When you feel like it is the only way you can ever smile, the only way you can ever laugh again, does creating a little bit of misery for someone seem so unforgiveable?

* * *

**Thank you for reading, next chapter _should_ be up tomorrow.**


	8. Trust

**Hello! Sorry, it's been rather a long time updating, I just couldn't think of what to write. Confession, I didn't actually write this chapter! I added bits, but it was mainly written by ****_Silverhand9028_**** who is now going to be working with me on this story. **

**Go check out his LOTR story! See if you recognize any characters ;) **

** s/8958897/1/The-Hobbits-of-Rivendell**

**We will probably be alternating characters, and I'm now much more motivated to continue with this story so another update is on the way! **

**A review would be lovely c:**

* * *

**Wolf Child - Chapter 8**

**Trust**

"Through here," I wave a gauntleted arm to my companions as we weave through the forest. I have wandered these woods since my birth, and I have researched Mirkwood lore since the day I could read. This forest is easy to understand if you can speak its language. Just by focusing, I can see the right direction. A deer track cuts across the path… I study the prints, figuring and deducing its motives.  
"Through these hedges here," I decide, "this deer was fleeing from men. We should near the plains soon enough."

This – tracking, hunting, finding my way – was what I was born to do. I lead, riding atop Ilri, with Legolas sits behind me. Behind that, Reine and Koraliiana cram onto Baelraee's furry back, as the great bear lumbers after us. As for Lylith, she walks.

I am surprised. The girl had been fainting left, right and centre, weak as a newborn doe, yet now that was gone. She suddenly seemed to have endless energy overnight, as she walks steadily behind us. I will surely question her later.

"Are you're sure we're going the right way?" calls Reine.

"Positive," I reply, "I've always been a natural tracker."

As I speak, the intense blue eyes of Koraliiana burn into me. When she first appeared, she seemed impossibly kind and helpful. However, non stop accusations from Lylith had left me slightly suspicious. "She tried to kill me Ellian," she would say, "she said I was a child of Corlanna, one of 'them'. What does that even mean?"I have never heard of Corlanna, but suspicion is beginning to grow within me like a hungry worm. Does this elf know something about Lylith's mother? Her blue eyes suddenly seem more threatening than innocent.

Lylith seems to tolerate me a lot more now, I have no clue why. Perhaps she finally realizes that I am truly here to assist her, and while being able to explore and be free of my duties is a great bonus, I am here to help her find her mother. I do not know why I care as much as I do.

"Let's sleep here tonight," Legolas decides.

I had been trotting on, so deep in thought, that I hadn't noticed darkness creeping across the sky.  
"A good idea, brother," I say. Legolas' eyes scan the area; he too, is skilled in the lore of the forest.  
"This clearing is safe," he decides. "Let's set up for the night. It will not do well to keep moving… it will be darker than it has been, I suspect."

Reine murmured incredulously, perhaps marveling at our woodland knowledge.  
I slip off Ilri's back and start collecting wood for a fire. I see a fallen tree, beside where Koraliiana has dismounted. As I silently approach, I see Koraliiana is whispering. Her back turned, a gentle voice comes from her mouth. My feet making no noise as they tread over leaves and sticks, I catch a glimpse of her words.

"Morier, it will happen tonight," I hear.  
Who- or what- is Morier? I see nothing. I think of the accusations Lylith continues to make against her, and I am left questioning her motives.

Just then, Ilri whinnies and Reine giggles loudly. I cannot hear Koraliiana's words. As the noise dies down, I scamper behind a tree so as to get closer to her. The next words I hear chill me to the very core.

"Tonight, we will kill them… kill them all."

Nightfall. Reine snores, beside the low growls of Baelraee. Lylith snoozes as far away as possible from Koraliiana. Between them are Legolas and I. They are all asleep, yet my mind will not dull. Terror and suspicion gnaw at me, as I peer through the darkness at Koraliiana. She appears to be sleeping, lying still in the moonlight. Ever-prepared, I am clutching my sword beneath my furs. The seeds of suspicion, planted in my brain by Lylith, are now in full bloom. Koraliiana suddenly sits up. I hold my breath. Apprehensive, I see her grab two long knives, then glance around in my direction. Her gaze settles on me. I close my eyes and stiffen up, still as a stone. Did she see me? Did she?  
Footsteps ensue, and I open my eyes slowly. Koraliiana is gone.

I glance around, searching. Where is she? Then, I see a hooded figure slink away from the clearing, into the shadowy wood. I grab my sword, my bow and my arrows. Standing silently, I sneakily follow the young elf. I am dressed for battle, if it should come to that, in my thick leather jerkin, gloves and gauntlets protecting me. I slip on a grey cloak and dash into the forest.

My hunting skills come into action – I see Koraliiana's tracks, then more prints beside hers… they are a fox's, I see. Was that who Koraliiana was talking to – Morier – a fox?  
I follow the tracks on, for at least five minutes. Finally, I emerge in a second clearing. Koraliiana is standing there, holding her two silver knives, smiling at me. I have just walked straight into a trap.

"Hello my Prince," she grins.

I grab my bow and nock two arrows, which I point at her face. "I heard you speaking," I spit, "you're planning to kill us!"

"And I would have, if you hadn't spotted me leaving. I saw you awake, so I pretended not to notice. I changed my course and pretended to leave, knowing you would follow."

I gulp, but do not falter. "So you led me hear to kill me. But I am a Prince of Mirkwood, and I do not die easily. After all, I am the one with two arrows pointed at your head!"  
Koraliiana laughed, "but I'm the one with the fox."  
I stop to ask 'what?' but Koraliiana yells: "Ndengina ho!"

Teeth sink into my flesh, savagely ripping into my skin, a river of crimson oozes from the wound. I scream and fall to the ground in agony, as the boiled brown leather of my jerkin turns dark with my blood. As I lie in the dirt, an animal crawls into view. The fox – black as night, with piercing blue eyes. The beast, its jaws soaked with my blood, snarls.

Dark spots appear before my eyes and my thoughts become hazy. I hear Koraliiana laugh: "Now, I shall leave you here… and when we wake and you are gone, your corpse will be found, mysteriously savaged by rogue animals…" she laughs again.

As I sink into unconsciousness all I feel is searing pain that seems only to grow worse by the second. I drift off into a deep sleep as I hear giggles echoing through the forest, and I pray the others will make it, where I may not.

* * *

**"Ndengina ho!" = Kill him!**

**And there we have it! *dramatic music* Thank you to Jack for, well, writing pretty much the entire chapter xD **


End file.
